


Convergent

by crackedarkness



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M, Post-Book/Movie 3: Allegiant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackedarkness/pseuds/crackedarkness
Summary: Mae has been recruited as a soldier by the Dauntless squad since she realized that her parents were officers in the intelligence dept. for the same. Hints of a bigger war are prominent; and among the battles, she can't help but seek Tobias Eaton-brooding and solitary, cocooning himself after Tris died, his frown only deepens every time Mae is around. Post-Allegiant. Slight-AU.





	Convergent

Chapter 1:

The early sunlight pouring in through the window of her room was something Mae had yet to get accustomed waking up to.

She liked it though; the warm sunlight was a welcome relief in the chilly winter mornings. She woke up, trying to flex her arms out of sheer habit and sudden pain shot up her left shoulder. Although bandaged heavily after the last fight, Mae was still unable to move her left arm freely. She wasn't even supposed to get the wound; the person who had triggered the bullet was aiming for the soldier beside Mae. She'd been the idiot to stumble on her own feet and take the bullet to her left shoulder. And then her vision had blacked out.

After realizing that her roommate was away on a combat mission, she poured out the water from the jug on her bedside table herself, slowly trying to get up after. She placed the glass back on the table and surveyed the room. It wasn't much, just a small room with four walls of dull beige color. Two small beds and a couple of tables.

Still under the drowsy effect of the pain-killers she had taken in an attempt to ease the pain of the wound, her mind tried to recollect memories of the previous battle but it just turned into a torture session for her brain. At least the mission was a success. Groaning after she accidentally tried lift her wounded arm, she fell back on her bed with a soft thump, and tried to fall back asleep. Fed up after two minutes of futile attempts to doze off, Mae sat up again and concentrated on the trees outside the window.

The last location of their fighting squad had been in a sunlight-deprived area. So naturally, there was no sunshine gracing her room. These were the head quarters they were now located at. There wasn't much difference; they still had to fight, but the head quarters were just a tad bit better. With more sunlight and slightly better food.

Not realizing that she was feeling drowsy again, Mae drifted off to sleep and was woken by her roommate who was back by the evening.

"It was a waste of time" Charlotte, her roommate grunted as she chewed on an apple, "They ordered a freakin' retreat. We could've easily taken them down if we could have held out for some more time. But no; the cowards had to call us back"

The cafeteria was bustling with people. All talking about the recent failed mission and no one bothered to actually listen to what the other was saying. Mae picked at her plate laden with green peas, just poking the little veggies with her fork, "but did you take down at least half of them?" she inquired.

"Hardly" Neil supplied with a scowl on his face. He took the empty chair and sat beside Mae.

It was not for the first time that Charlotte had complained about a retreating order. She always complained when she was told to retreat. With her blond hair tucked into a sloppy ponytail, and a big built, Charlotte was a gory fighter. Once on the battlefield, it was a hopelessly difficult task to restrain her. Charlotte fought till the enemy fell back or she dropped unconscious or took a bullet herself.

"Char, don't spit out those apple seeds! They are landing in my plate" Neil said as he tossed the black beads out of his plate. "Sorry. Wasn't paying attention" Char replied and and seeing the lost look on Mae's face asked, "you with us, Mae?"

Mae replied with a groan as her elbow hit the table and sent shudders up her left arm, "we took out the Area 24 warehouse. It wasn't much of a battle"

"I heard Lerman was shot" Neil mentioned, "but that was about it? And a few others, I am guessing?"

Mae nodded, "Lerman and me and a couple of other were shot. We didn't lose anyone" absently stroking her bandage.

Neil snorted, "honestly though, you say it was a small battle and you still managed to get shot. I bet the bullet wasn't even aimed for you" wiggling his fork in Mae's direction.

Mae looked at him sharply, "sorry that I didn't see who the bullet was aimed for to clear your doubts" she lied, hoping that her cheeks wouldn't give her away by coloring.

Her clumsiness had become something of a joke between the three ever since they were on an assignment together about an year ago. Neil was greatly amused by the way Mae had managed to do great on the fighting drills and sparring practices and stumble over her own feet while walking.

"Anyway, I heard they recruited some soldiers from subs today?" Mae attempted to change the topic. The subs were the sub-headquarters; Mae had been posted in sub-13 last summer along with Charlotte.

"Oh yeah; they did arrive. Commander J made an announcement sometime ago. Heard they are senior cadets" Charlotte passed on the gossip she had heard in the cafeteria. One could always rely on Char for all the gossip that circulated in the mess.

"I think it's a few of them who are sitting in the last row" Neil craned his neck to get a better view, "all dressed in black. It was for their recent B-61 mission"

Mae turned her head to see the last dining table fully occupied by the senior cadets from the subs. Most of them were dressed in black; all talking among themselves and at the same time, Mae did not fail to notice, were finishing everything off their plates at a great speed.

"Well, I'm off to bed now. The meds are already making me drowsy" Mae declared to Char and Neil as she stood up and Char added, "want to me to come?"

"You're gonna brush her teeth for her? Let the girl get independent, Char" Neil rolled his eyes at Charlotte. Both older than Mae, Neil and Char were like the siblings Mae never had. While Neil was fiercely protective of her, at the same time, he insisted on not making her dependent.

"I was gonna help her take her meds, you idiot; and see if she needed anything that she would have trouble getting with her bandaged arm" Char retorted, "which, in case you've forgotten, took a bullet"

Mae, who had no plans other than to fall under her covers, put her fork in the air between the two and told Charlotte so. She passed the table where the newly-arrived cadets were busy talking, glancing briefly at them as she made her way out of the cafeteria.

Taking a turn around the corner, she tried to turn her elbow around to see if any blood stains still lingered on the bandage when she all of sudden she slammed into something. The unexpected collision made her lose balance and she fell backward, letting out a short yelp. She closed her eyes briefly, the seething pain in her arm after she landed her elbow hard on the ground making it difficult to get up straight.

Under other circumstances that did not include her arm suffering so much pain, she would have instantaneously said an apology; but now as she looked at what (or rather who) she'd slammed into, Mae only kept her quite.

The young man, dressed in a black sweater and dark jeans, looked at her, about to say something when his gaze traveled to her bandaged arm and a deep frown settled on his face. Mae found no explanation for the knot that had formed in the pit of her stomach as she determinedly looked him in the eye (which was somehow turned out to be unnerving). His dark brown hair was cut short and even through his sweater, she could guess his strong shoulders.

The young man let out a short sigh and frowned at her bandaged hand once again before turning around and leaving behind a cross-armed Mae, bumping into the wall as she turned to go her way.


End file.
